


Dark Secrets

by Ebonysecret



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Implied/Referenced Self Hate, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Swearing, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, self hate, think I got everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonysecret/pseuds/Ebonysecret
Summary: Virgil has a not so little secret. As he battles with Roman's determination to hate him and make him the bad guy while also keeping his secret, Deceit and Remus have their own little plans for the Virgil and the others.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	1. Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is my first ever fic I have shared with ANYONE, so please forgive me for mistakes. 
> 
> And please tell me if I need to tag anything!

Virgil hid his wings under his baggy hoodies. He couldn’t remember the last time he let them show. But that didn’t matter, he couldn’t show them. They were only for the Light Sides. Not a lowly Dark Side such as him. And with this fact in mind, he watched the others roam the commons, wings on display for everyone to see.  
Roman was talking with a rather irate looking Logan, bright scarlet and gold wings flexing and opening and closing with his every overly exaggerated flourish. Logan’s simple dark blue wings were folded neatly at his sides, hiding the white star-like speckles that adorned the undersides (he says they look silly even though he traces the constellations in the speckles when alone). Patton looked on fondly as the nerdy Side retorted softly at one of Roman’s many gibes, soft pastel blue and pink wings stretched out across the couch at his sides.  
Virgil felt his wings ache as he watched them. He let out a soft huff. It was barely audible, but he knew Roman would hear it. Lo and behold, the creative Side turned his head in Virgil’s direction, a scowl starting to form. “What do you want, Emo Nightmare?” Came the bitter answer of Virgil’s request of attention.  
"Hello to you too, Princey." Virgil muttered as he sat by Patton's feet. Roman glared at Virgil, distrust in his eyes. "What? Do you seriously think I would do something to Patton?" He sneered, noticing Roman's look.  
"You can never be too careful." Roman growled. Virgil scowled, lip curling back slightly. Patton gasped, hand over his mouth in disbelief.  
"Roman! Virgil would never hurt any of us!" Patton scolded, wings flexing slightly.  
"Really now? Tell that to Thomas!" Roman snapped, scarlet wings flapping haughtily.  
"Do you realize how much worse Thomas's anxiety is for me, Roman?" Virgil snapped. "Has it ever registered in that thick skull of yours that maybe I share Thomas's pain. Fear. Paranoia?"— This earned a small gasp from Patton, a deeper scowl from Roman, and a startled noise from Logan, who was watching the exchange from the safe sidelines —"That maybe, just maybe, I feel worse and worse for every little mistake I make? For every time Thomas gets hurt from my goddamn fear?"  
Roman looked at Virgil, eyes swirling with unreadable emotion. Fear and irritation danced and played in Virgil's stomach but he didn't show it. "Lies." Was all Roman spat before sinking out. Virgil would be lying if he said that didn't strike a chord of pain deep within him. But he refused to show it and just turned away.  
"I'm going to my room." He growled, ignoring Patton's protests.

WORD COUNT: 452


	2. Remus gets an Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit rushed. So in advance, sorry if this is bad

Logan looked at Patton before glancing at his wrist. "Um… I have a schedule I need to work on." He uttered before sinking out.

Patton sighed, flapping his wings frustratedly. He took a deep breath before sinking out to Roman's bedroom door. "Roman!" He called, knocking on the white and gold trimmed door.

A minute later the door opened to a smiling Roman. "Can we talk, Ro?" Patton asked, smiling.

"Yeah?" He said uneasily, a pit in his stomach.

Patton walked in and sat on the bed. "What got into you this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Roman said, playing dumb and hoping Patton won't say what he was dreading.

"The way you treated Virgil!" Patton's voice wasn't loud at all, but the disappointment in those simple words cut into Roman like a well sharpened blade.

"Virgil could have—!" Roman started, only to be cut off by Patton.

"Virgil would never hurt us!" Patton said, standing. "He is not the villain you make out to be, Roman!"

Roman looked down, staring at his well polished boots as a bitter pit formed in his stomach. "Don't come crying to me when he stabs you in the back…" 

Patton looked at Roman in surprise. He was speechless. What was he supposed to say to something like that? With a heavy sigh Patton turned to leave. "Bye, Ro." He called over his shoulder and sank out, presumably to the Kitchen to distract himself.

Roman was left feeling terrible. Why was he so determined to make Virgil the villain? The pit in his stomach grew and his heart ached when he thought of the pain he saw in the emo Side's eyes. He shook his head with a growl.

What was happening to him? Did he really feel bad for what he said to Virgil? Roman flopped down at his desk with a sigh. With these thoughts in mind, he started brainstorming for Thomas's next project.

***

Virgil sat on his bed, headphones blasting Panic! at the Disco as he wallowed in his own self pity. He felt his wings twitch under his back and considered letting them get some air before he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" He called and Remus waltzed in and flopped on the bed.

"Hey Emo!" The chaotic Side cackled, grinning at Virge. "I heard what Romano said earlier. Didn't I tell you he'd make you sick?"

Virgil deadpanned, glaring at Remus as he draped his headphones around his neck. "Can you, like, not fuck around? I'm trying to sulk."

"Oh, the asshat that I Contemptuously call my twin really hurt you that bad?" Remus said, becoming slightly more serious.

Virgil gave a humorless chuckle. "Well, when you kinda tell someone how much you hate yourself and then they just shit all over you, it does something to ya." He growled.

Remus frowned, sitting up. "When you put it like that, I can see where you're coming from…" He tilted his head slightly before grinning. "Ooh! Maybe we can somehow get the dense motherfucker to finally realize how he wants to fu–"

"Remus!" Virgil snapped.

"What? It's true! It's stupidly clear he likes you that way!" Remus cackled and Virgil groaned. "Look, do you or do you not want the chance to possibly hookup with your long time crush, Virge?"

Virgil studied Remus's face, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Fine. Just… don't be a dumbass about it."


	3. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather rushed and I apologize in advance

Virgil hadn't emerged from his room for a while. Not to mention he hasn't eaten in the few days he refused to leave. A soft growl escaped Virgil's lips as the familiar sinking feeling of being summoned set in.  
Rising up in his usual spot on the stairs, Virgil glared around at Patton and Thomas. "What?" He growled, seeing the pity in Patton's eyes and the startled concern in Thomas's. It only served to anger him more. They don't mean it. They're only acting.  
"Virgil! What happened to you?!" Thomas gasped and Virgil wrapped his arms around himself self consciously.   
The anxious Side was clearly aware of the sorry state he was in. Hoodie wrinkled and eyeshadow smudged, revealing terrible bags. Not to mention his hair looked as though it didn’t know what a hair brush was and his skin looked sickly pale.  
"What happened was Princey decided I was a nuisance so I didn't want to bother him and his darling Light Side family." Virgil hissed and Patton let out a sad noise.  
"Virgil you aren't a bother!" Thomas gasped, surprise lighting his eyes.  
"Really now? Then why do I recall messing everything up because of some goddamn fear I have?" He spat, only feeling his anger worsen.  
"Virgil–" Patton started.  
"Don't act like you actually care." Virgil cut him off. "I'm the bad guy aren't I? I'm just some Dark Side you tolerate. I've never really been one of you, have I?"  
"Virgil that isn't true! Thomas and I care about you! You are part of the family!" Patton said, wings flaring out in clear distress.  
"Virgil you are important and valuable. We need you!" Thomas piped up.  
Virgil glared at them, bitterness burning on his tongue. "Save it for someone who's willing to hear your honeysuckle fables." He snarled before turning and walking out.  
As he walked to his room, he passed Roman who scoffed at him as he brushed past. "Nice to see you, too, Prince Harming." Virgil snapped, taking the princely Side off guard with the new insult.  
"As if Sunshine!" He hissed back, shoving past, wings fluffing angrily.  
Virgil rolled his eyes and finished his trudge back to his room, already humming Evanescence under his breath.

…

Virgil's new nickname bothered Roman for some odd reason and he didn't like it. It struck an odd cord with him that resonated differently. It almost… hurt … when Virgil had insulted him.  
Shaking his head, Roman flopped down at his desk and mindlessly started to scribble as to take his mind off of the interaction. That didn't work very well, though. When the Creative Side came back to, he looked down to see a half shaded sketch of Virgil sneering up at him.  
Roman let out an annoyed growl as he shoved the paper away. Why? Why couldn't he get the anxious Side out of his head?   
He angrily slammed his fist against the table before getting up and pacing around the room. These conflicting thoughts and feelings were seriously eating at his resolve as his wings flexed with every step. What was he to do? He clearly couldn't just draw his feelings away. That only served to make him think about it more. Maybe script writing? Maybe, maybe not. He didn't want to gamble that at the moment.  
After a while he settled on playing about in the imagination. It always helped him get his mind off anything really. Slinking out of his room, he made his way through the Mind Palace and into the Imagination. Who needed other Sides when you had a Dragon witch to slay?   
Roman couldn't help but remember when he and Patton would play about in the Imagination before the dad like Side became busier with the arrival of Virgil. Another flare of anger, but this time accompanied by a sting of sadness. Virgil had disrupted everything. Life was perfect without him.   
The Side grunted as he was forced to the ground by a rather harsh shove. Roman had been too lost in thought and what looked to one of his brother's unspeakable creations had found him, ramming its odd head into his back.   
Roman rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, drawing his sword. This wasn't uncommon as Remus was horrible at keeping his creations on his side of the Mind Scape, leaving Roman to deal with them. It was annoying but at times like now, they did serve some purpose.   
The thing charged at Roman and he nimbly dodged it, raking his sword along its side. Letting his anger out on the creatures was almost therapeutic as he was able to save his side of the Imagination from whatever Remus called the monsters while also beating something up.   
After a while, the thing had collapsed, dead, before poofing into thin air as all corpses did in the Mind Scape. Now a lot calmer than before, Roman trotted back to his room to clean himself up.


End file.
